Collant
by Ilunae
Summary: Kaminari avait toujours été très collant.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre petite fic.

Pairings : Shinkami. Bakudeku et Seroroki sont aussi présents.

* * *

Kaminari avait toujours été très collant. Shinsou s'en était vite rendu compte peu de temps après avoir intégré la classe A. Il parlait avec tout le monde dans la classe. Il avait une force tendance à toucher les autres. Il passait son bras autour de leurs épaules ou leur tapotait le dos. C'était dans sa nature.

Shinsou avait dû s'habituer à cela. Aussi bien avant qu'après leur mise en couple. Juste parce que Kaminari se collait à quelqu'un d'autre, ne voulait pas dire qu'il était intéressé par cette personne. Il faisait cela aussi bien avec des alphas, des betas ou d'autres omégas.

D'ailleurs, cela lui avait déjà causé des problèmes. La dernière fois Midoriya lui avait sauté à la gorge parce qu'il avait osé toucher son Kacchan. D'habitude l'autre oméga n'avait pas de problème avec Kaminari mais pour cette fois, ce n'était pas passé. Plus tard, Bakugou lui avait expliqué que son compagnon devenait plus agressif pendant la période précédant ses chaleurs.

Bien sûr, Kaminari collait aussi Shinsou. A chaque fois qu'il était un peu contrarié, il avait besoin de lui sauter dans les bras. Aussi bien en privé qu'en public. Shinsou avait donc dû s'habituer à cela aussi. Cela ne le dérangeait pas la plupart du temps. En tant qu'alpha, il devait s'occuper de son oméga. Même quand ce dernier se comportait comme un gamin de cinq ans.

Il y avait des fois où cela devenait plus gênant.

"Denki ?"

"Oui, chéri ?"

"On est à la cantine !"

Shinsou se doutait bien que de lui faire la remarque ne servirait à rien. Ce n'était pas cela qui allait le faire bouger de ses genoux. Kaminari avait l'air très bien là où il se trouvait. Il se moquait pas mal de savoir que presque tout le monde devait les regarder. Cela ne le dérangeait pas de se donner en spectacle.

"Je sais !" fut la réponse de son compagnon.

"Et donc ?"

"Et donc, tu vas me nourrir bien sûr !"

Ce n'était pas ce que Shinsou avait voulu entendre. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de son compagnon ? C'était la première fois qu'il lui faisait ça.

"Tu peux manger tout seul !"

"Mais..." couina l'oméga. "Je veux que tu me nourrisses !"

En face d'eux, Sero se marrait pendant que Todoroki mangeait ses nouilles soba dans le calme. Au moins lui savait se tenir un minimum. Il n'avait pas besoin de se coller à Sero devant tout le monde et, ne jouait pas aux gamins.

"Tu devrais peut-être faire ce qu'il te demande !" lui suggéra Sero avec son grand sourire.

"Oui, écoute mon pote, Hitoshi ! Nourris moi !"

Shinsou soupira de frustration. Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de céder. Il nourrit donc son oméga qui resta sur ses genoux pendant tout le long. Il espérait que ce genre de caprices ne deviendrait pas une habitude. Cela leur faisait perdre beaucoup de temps.

Après la pause déjeuner, les cours reprirent. Shinsou avait pensé que Kaminari arrêterait de le coller à ce moment-là. Son compagnon avait eut une autre idée en tête cependant. Il pensait pouvoir terminer la journée sur ses genoux. Quel genre d'omégas se comportait de cette façon ? Le genre de Kaminari, de toute évidence.

"On est en classe, Denki !"

"Je sais !"

Iida se ramena quelques secondes plus tard.

"Ce n'est pas une façon de se comporter en classe, Kaminari-kun ! Retourne à ta place !"

"Mais je suis bien là !"

Le délégué continua de le sermonner mais, Kaminari refusa de l'écouter. En fin de compte, c'est le professeur qui parvint à le convaincre de retourner à sa place habituelle. Il retomba sur Shinsou à la première occasion.

"Je te lâcherais plus cette fois, Hitoshi !"

"On doit aller faire nos devoirs, Denki !"

"Je sais, c'est pas un problème ! On peut les faire en restant comme ça !"

S'ils restaient comme ça, il n'y aurait que Shinsou qui travaillerait pendant que Kaminari se frotterait à lui. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Il le força donc de se décoller un peu de lui.

"Mais... euh !"

"Tu peux pas travailler dans cette position !"

L'oméga bouda un peu mais accepta quand même de faire son travail. Pour une fois, il se dépêcha de faire ses devoirs au lieu de traîner comme à son habitude. A la seconde où il eut fini, il se recolla à Shinsou. Cela expliquait pourquoi il avait été aussi motivé à travailler.

Plus tard dans la soirée, il recommença son caprice et lui demanda de le nourrir. Après cela, il avait décidé de dormir dans la chambre de Shinsou.

"Tu peux pas dormir dans ta chambre ?"

"Mais je veux rester avec toi !"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu te sens pas bien ?"

"Si, je vais très bien !" répondit l'oméga avec un grand sourire. "Je veux juste dormir avec toi, c'est tout !"

Ce fut comme cela que Shinsou finit par céder. Il se retrouva donc avec Kaminari accroché à lui comme un koala toute la nuit. Il espérait vraiment que cela ne deviendrait pas une habitude.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
